ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Geki (Soul Calibur)
How Geki joined the Tourney Geki is a boss character who only appears in Soulcalibur Legends. He is the counterpart of Maki, and during Geki's second and third battles, he fights alongside her. Geki is a Fu-Ma ninja, and after coming in contact with a shard of Soul Edge, he and Maki became Guardians. He wields two club-like weapons, and he also frequently throws shurikens in combat. He was turned into a monster by the power of Soul Edge. He is probably the right-hand of Toki, who captured Taki and left her on the Shrine of confined demons. Returned to life years after his lost battle against Taki by Wild Dog, Geki randomly attacks Fu-Ma ninja training camps, and encounters a blonde VSSE Agent sent to rescue the ninja, Luke O'Neil. How to unlock *Kill 250 enemies in Smash Run with Taki or Luke. *Play 910 matches For both methods, you must fight Geki at the Battle in the Strait. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Geki by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 500 Smash coins. After defeating Geki, or wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the monstrous Fu-Ma ninja, Geki!" he will be seen left of Sheena F., right of Kotaro, below Ao and above Wamuu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows his clubs with lightning. After the announcer calls his name Swings his left club down, then his right club down, then both clubs down, then holds them out as the camera zooms and says "Let me treat you to fear!" Special Moves Ikazuchi Shuriken (Neutral) Geki slings four shuriken covered in lightning at the opponent. Raimei Kon (Side) Geki pierces his clubs covered in lightning forward saying "Get out of my way!" Honoo Dan (Up) Geki jumps into the air covering his clubs in fire saying "I'll crush you like dust!" then slams his burning clubs down. Hekireki Roll (Down) Geki readies himself saying "Get ready!" then rolls at the opponent covered in thunder. Ikazuchi Otoshiana (Hyper Smash) Geki covers himself in lightning saying "I'm getting bored, get lost!" then sets up pads of lightning around the arena by swinging his clubs, then presses them forward and says "Say goodbye!" then lightning strikes the pads and gives heavy damage to anyone standing on them. Kasai Bakuretsu Kon (Final Smash) Geki runs at the opponent with his clubs on fire. If he makes contact, he smashes his burning clubs on the opponent fourteen times, then moves his clubs back and gives a fiery uppercut (with the heavy blow sfx from Art of Fighting) as he says "Burn in hell!" Victory Animations #Geki spins then slams his clubs and says "Try again in ten years!" #Geki chops his clubs five times then sparks lightning at his sides saying "No one gets the upper hand like I do!" #Geki swings his clubs up two times then stomps the ground and pierces his left club while it is on fire and says "Scum like you don't know where they really belong!" On-Screen Appearance Geki jumps down and pulls out his clubs saying "Let me show how serious Fu-Ma ninja really are!" Trivia *Geki's rival is a VSSE agent, in his case, Luke O'Neil while his second rival is a Dutch wrestler named Patrick Van Heyting. *Due to his English voice actor from Soulcalibur Legends being unknown, Geki shares his English voice actor with Crocodile, K. Lumsy and Monstrous Ogre. *Geki shares his French voice actor with Helter-Skelter. *Geki shares his German voice actor with Count Dracula and Bashful. *Geki shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame and Tizoc. *Geki shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Marshall D. Teach, Titanic Tim, Faust, X Drake, Gecko Moria, Him, Zeed, Smithy, Victor of the Evil Twins, Himuro Gemma and Monkey D. Garp. *Due to being unplayable prior to Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, Geki is one of the few Soul Calibur characters to have a mix of both quotes from his game of origin, Soulcalibur Legends and original quotes. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters